


Last Words

by JackStormrage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Sad, just a little drabble, thinking about what would have happened if you had loved him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackStormrage/pseuds/JackStormrage
Summary: Trying out writing just a little bit. Thinking about what Emet Selch and WoL could have alternatively said to each other before the end. I like to think it was much sweeter. I miss him.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 18





	Last Words

After your light pierced through his darkness, you see Emet-Selch falling down, back to his plainest form again. You rush over to him, catching him in your arms before he falls to the ground. He clicks his tongue at you. "Ever the hero, aren’t you?" He winces. You look down to his body, torn open, unfixable. Your stomach turns. You did this. "This isn’t what I wanted to happen. I wanted to save you." Your voice comes out quiet, for the words are for him, and him alone. Emet-Selch looks up at you warily. His face is not the same as it has been since he joined you and yours. His gaze is softened, his smile genuine. You can see him fading away. His voice is almost too quiet for you to hear now. You lean in closer, his lips almost touching your face. "I'm glad I got the chance.... to fall in love with you all over again." The hot tears that had been welling up now stream endlessly down your flushed face. Before you can reply, his aether fades away, and he is no longer in your arms. But you can still feel his weight heavy in them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try writing some of my thoughts out since I've never written like this before, starting with something small. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
